1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosed technology relates generally to game calls, and in particular to a throwable game call device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Standard hunting lures require the hunter or observer to manually place the lure in an area and to activate the lure or otherwise move into the area where the lure is placed. This requires the hunter to disturb the surroundings around the lure, including leaving their scent behind in the vicinity.
What is needed is a hunting lure for animals, particularly for predators, which can be used without requiring the surrounding area to be physically disturbed by the user.
Heretofore there has not been available a throwable game call device with the advantages and features of the disclosed subject matter.